


Your Baby (Preference)

by CraftKookies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies





	1. Stiles

‘Aw look at at the little duck.’ Stiles babbled, making shadow puppets on the wall.

Your one year old daughter Isabelle loved her daddy’s shadow puppet show, so she giggled and clapped excitedly before standing on wobbly legs.

‘Come to me Izzyyyy!’ Stiles growled, moving his hand.

Baby Iz was just figuring out how her legs work, and you and Stiles were working on her walking.

She looked at the distance with a frown, but a quick “Wa Wa! Come here!’ from Daddy made her giggle and take the first step.

‘(Y/N), get the camera.’ Stiles said urgently.

You quickly pulled out your phone and hit record, this would be the furthest she had walked so far.

‘Go on Izzy you can get there.’ you encouraged when she started to stumble.

She balanced herself and clumsily closed the distance, leaning against the wall.

‘Aw you did it!’ you praised.

‘Mr. Duck is so proud and happy to see you, he could eat you up. Couldn’t you Mr. Duck?’ Stiles asked.

‘Yes she is so sweet looking like candy.’ he voiced, making a “chomp” noise,making the shadow bite at Izzy.

Unfortunately, Isabelle hadn’t been expecting it was so frightened by the sudden attack she let go of the wall and down she went.

‘Oh my God!’ Stiles panicked as he quickly picked her up.

‘Stiles!’ you gasped, rushing over to them.

‘I didn’t know our daughter was so easily frightened, thank God we moved. She’d have a heart attack in her nursery in Beacon Hills.’


	2. Scott

You were in the kitchen making the table for breakfast, waiting for your husband to come down with your son Alex.

Scott came down looking very tired, but empty handed.

‘Where is Alex?’ you asked.

‘Playing with his toys, refusing to listen to me.’ Scott grumbled before kissing your cheek. 

You sighed, Alex was in his terrible twos and since Scott was so forgiving in his nature Alex gave him more hell than you.

‘I keep telling you to be more stern.’ you said as you made him a plate.

‘I am stern.’ he tried.

‘Not stern enough, I’m gonna get him and tell him to apologize and you will let him know you will not be disobeyed. Understand?’ you demanded more than suggested.

‘Yes ma’am, I love it when you get bossy.’ he grinned.

‘Oh hush.’ you laughed as you went upstairs to get Alex.

Your son was in his room playing with the Lego Star Wars set Stiles had given him for his birthday.

‘Why aren’t you downstairs eating breakfast?’ you asked.

‘I’m playing.’ he said.

‘I didn’t ask what you were doing, I asked why you disobeyed Daddy and didn’t come down for breakfast.’

Alex looked down in guilt.

‘Your Daddy loves you and wants the best for you Alex and sometimes that’s not what you want. Now I don’t mind making you do what you have to, but Daddy likes seeing you smile too much.’ you explained as you picked him up.

‘You really upset him when you don’t listen, Alex. Go and apologize.’ you instructed as you sat him down once you were down the stairs.

Alex ran down the hall to the kitchen.

Just as he entered the kitchen a loud roar echoed through the house.

Alex came running right back to you with tears in his eyes. but he seemed too scared to cry yet.

‘Oh my God.’ you gasped as your son clung to your leg.

‘Scott!’ you yelled.

‘Too stern, that was way too stern.’ Scott replied before he rapidly apologized to his terrified toddler.


	3. Jackson

It was Saturday and your family decided to eat out tonight.

Jackson being who he was had picked the nicest place in town, unfortunately your daughter Adena didn’t care about that at all.

The lighting was too dark or the live music was too noisy, whatever it was she was not happy and the whole restaurant knew it.

She was screaming her head off, yelling, not a tear in her eye, just yelling.

‘Give her something, people are starting to stare.’ Jackson whispered.

‘They’ve been staring, now they’re glaring. I’ve given her every toy in the diaper bag, she’s just being fussy.’ you replied.

‘What about paper? She loves paper.’ he suggested.

‘I don’t have any.’ you groaned.

‘I’m so sorry, I understand that you’re trying, but the other customers are starting to complain.’ the waitress said apologetically.

‘OK let’s try this.’ Jackson said as he pulled out a few bills and you thought he was going to try to bribe the poor girl.

Surprisingly enough he handed the money to Adena.

Even more surprising was that your daughter immediately stopped yelling and took the money.

‘I can not put into words how concerning that is to me as a father.’ Jackson sighed.

‘We’ll deal with that later, for now lets just enjoy the peace and quiet.’ you smiled.

‘While it last.’ Jackson added.


	4. Aiden

So your daughter looked nothing like Aiden or you for that matter, but put her next to your dad and you couldn’t tell them apart.

The fact that she also happened to be on the chunky side, like you and your dad both were just sealed Katie’s fate.

Still she was the most beautiful girl in the world to you and Aiden, and most importantly, to herself.

You had never seen so much confidence in a four year old.

Tonight was Family night and your parents were over for dinner and like always Katie and your dad were going to give a show before you all would relax in the living room.

‘So Katie, what song are you gonna sing tonight?’ you asked as you took up the empty plates.

‘It’s a surprise, but it’s gonna be our best show yet.’ she said excitedly as she hopped out of her chair.

‘The best.’ your dad agreed as he too stood up.

He took Katie’s little hand and went upstairs.

‘Where are you going?’ Aiden asked.

‘We gotta put on our outfits.’ Dad answered.

‘Outfits?’ your mom asked.

After you had the dishes in the dish washer your daughter called from outside the kitchen.

‘Everyone close your eyes and don’t open til I start singing.’

You rushed to your seat next to Aiden and closed your eyes.

‘We’re ready.’ you called.

You heard shuffling before an unforgettable tune started.

‘I-I-I…don’t want a lot for Christmas.’

You opened your eyes and lost your mind at your Dad and Daughter in matching candy cane sweaters and your dad in a horrid blond wig.

‘Oh my God!’ you cooed.

‘There is just one I need.’ Dad came in.

As the two sang and danced your husband whispered in your ear.

‘You made a beautiful star (Y/N).’

‘I had a little help.’ you smiled taking his hand in yours.


	5. Liam

You were a dog person, obviously, you married a werewolf after all.

You had your dog Simon for five years and he was your good boy, problem is your son Nial didn’t like sharing attention.

But he was also very impressionable, he seemed to have the thought process that if Simon could do it he could do it cuter.

Last week Liam had to explain that humans don’t pee outside like dogs do.

You had just managed to get your son out of the tub after a quick reprimand and put on his pull up when Liam walked in.

‘How was he today?’ he asked before he kissed you.

‘Less than behaved, he threw a fit in the store, wouldn’t put his toys away and refused to get out the bath.’ you said tiredly.

‘Little man front and center.’ Liam said.

Nial looked down as he walked to stand in front of his father.

‘What have I told you young man?’ 

‘Listen to Mommy.’ the boy mumbled 

‘That’s right, now go to bed.’

Your son walked over to the corner were sweet innocent Simon had been laying.

Nial swatted at Simon until the dog got up.

He smugly laid in the dog’s bed.

‘Nial!’ you started to scold, but Liam stopped you.

‘It’s cute.’

You wanted to argue, but when you saw how Simon simply laid next to Nial, curling around the child.

‘This time, this time it’s cute.’ you conceded.


	6. Isaac

When you told Isaac you were pregnant you had both been fresh out of community college, living in a horrid apartment.

You had thought he would say it wasn’t the time, or that he wasn’t ready.

Isaac just held you promised everything would fine.

He more than doubled his efforts to find a better paying job, he spent half a check on baby books for you. When he did find a better job he started putting the money away.

By your third trimester, with the help of a friend from college who was in real estates, you and Isaac had found a nice little house with two well sized rooms and bathrooms.

And once your little girl Emily was born you knew for sure that Isaac had kept his promise.

You recall that promise every time you see the way he looks at your daughter, like she was his world and he tear the universe apart for her.

’(Y/N)? What are you looking at?’ Isaac asked as he played with Emily in his lap.

‘Nothing, its just… you are an amazing father to your kids.’ you smiled.

Isaac made a confused face for a second.

‘Kids? We only have the one kid.’ he said.

‘Kids, Isaac.’ you smiled, placing his on your stomach.

‘Are you…?’ he asked with wide eyes.

‘I am.’ you said with a watery eyed smile.

He smiled brightly before he kissed you, when he pulled back he looked down at Emily excitedly.

‘You’re gonna be a big sister Em!’ he cooed.

The one year old giggled happily as she threw herself into his arms.


	7. Peter

You almost doubted your daughter had a single one of your genes.

She was one hundred percent Peter Hale.

In her looks, her mannerisms, and especially her attitude.

She was a very opinionated child, much to yours and Peter’s dismay sometimes.

It was his turn to get her dressed today, and she was giving him hell like always and it was hilarious.

‘You have to put on a shirt.’ Peter argued.

‘Why?’ Amanda asked.

‘Because I said so.’

‘Why do you say so?’ she challenged.

‘Because I’m the parent and if I say you need it then you do.’

Amanda stomped her little foot and knocked a pillow off her bed.

‘No throwing fits, big girls don’t do that.’ you scolded.

‘Big girls can make choices and I choose not to wear a shirt.’ she pouted.

‘Well this isn’t a democracy, pick up the pillow and let me put you shirt on.’ Peter ordered, frustrated with his child’s stubbornness.

Amanda picked up the pillow and threw it at him before turning to stomp off.

Your eyes widen in shock, that was the most disrespectful thing she had ever done.

Before you could begin to yell at her to get back here, Peter had thrown the pillow at her, making her fall.

‘Peter! you yelled as you ran to pick up your now crying child.

‘Normally I’d baby you Amanda, but you were wrong this time. Now go put on your shirt and go to bed, we’ll talk about punishment tomorrow.’ you said as you carried her back to her room.

You took the shirt from Peter and put it on her.

‘In the bed.’ you said before cutting off the light as you and Peter left the room.

‘I shouldn’t have gotten angry.’ he groaned.

‘You shouldn’t have, I know she is frustrating but that’s no excuse.’ you replied.

‘Did she have to come out just like me, she couldn’t have half your personality?’ he asked.


	8. Parrish

You knew every parent felt this way, but you thought your daughter Venus was the sweetest child on earth.

She was the spitting image of Jordan and had all his sugary sweetness too.

‘Look Mommy, I put on my own pull up!’ Venus said proudly, causing you to turn away from the closet.

‘You sure did.’ you smiled.

‘Is Cupid taking a bath next?’ she asked pointing at the golden retriever.

‘Not today, but tomorrow Daddy is giving him a bath.’

‘He can use my towel!’ she cheered. 

She ran over to the dog and covered it with her ducky towel.

‘Its my favorite one so don’t chew the duck part, OK.’ she said while petting the dog.

‘He won’t, I promise.’ Jordan said as he came in, still in uniform.

‘Daddy!’ Venus shouted as she ran to him.

He picked her up and kissed her cheek.’

‘Were you good today?’

‘Always.’ she said with her chest puffed out.

‘Good, and were you good today (Y/N)?’ he asked you.

‘Never.’ you grinned before kissing your husband.

‘Just the way I like you.’ he whispered so Venus wouldn’t hear.


	9. Theo

When you told Theo you were pregnant he almost immediately moved you out of Beacon Hills and to a little country farm house.

Apparently where he once stayed with the dread doctors.

Out of the way, but close enough to town that making trips won’t be super inconvenient.

Your daughter Anna seemed take to farm life as soon as she was born.

She played with toy garden tools, and loved all the animals.

Anna was also adorably clumsy, her top half seemed too heavy for her to carry sometimes. Teaching her to walk had been a miracle.

‘Come, it’s your day to feed the chickens.’ Theo said, holding up the bucket of food up.

‘Yay, chickens!’ she cheered running to you.

You picked her up and you all headed to the chicken coop.

You sat her down and Theo held her hand as they went up the steps.

The chickens crowded her, but she wasn’t a bit scared.

‘Feed them.’ Theo encouraged.

Confidently she took the smaller bowl from the bucket of bird feed and filled it and threw some of it to the chickens, unfortunately she leaned forward a bit an lost her balance.

‘Oh goodness!’ you panicked as you helper up.

‘I’m OK.’ she assured.

‘How about I pick you up and you throw the food down.’ Theo offered.

‘I can’t pet the chickens from that high.’ she pouted.

‘Will you fall again?’ you asked.

‘…yeah.’ Anna confessed.

‘I’ll keep an eye on her.’ Theo sighed.

‘I’ll get the first aid kit.’ you added.


	10. Derek

So giving birth sucked so much worse than you thought it would, but you had no regrets.

You loved your son Nick.

So did Derek.

You looked at all the toys in his nursery and you just knew you were gonna have to keep Derek from overly spoiling him.

Your son was only three months, but he seemed to agree that less was more. He preferred to play with your set of keys as opposed to the hoard of light up toys Derek bought.

Though he did sleep with the stuffed wolf toy Derek gave him his first night home.

Derek had wanted to get a new photo of Nick for his phone background, because he was that Dad.

He had the baby on the couch, propped up.

‘Look this way Nick.’ Derek smiled.

‘Derek, he’s sleepy.’ you said.

‘But I need a new photo.’ he pouted, accidentally taking a photo.

The loud clicking noise startled the child so much he just toppled over.

‘Aaawww! Nick!’ you swooned.

‘I wish I had that on camera.’ Derek said as you picked up the baby.

‘Maybe I could try it ag-’

‘Don’t you dare.’


End file.
